So Sneaking Into A Movie Star's Trailer Wasn't The Best Plan of Action
by Setkia
Summary: I stood there, mortified as the doorknob to the bathroom began to twitch. It opened so slowly, that the moment was agonisingly long. When I finally saw who was behind the door, I couldn't say a single word. "Who the hell are you?" Clearly, I was the only speechless person.
1. Nice Going, Chloe

**_So, Sneaking Into A Movie Star's Trailer Wasn't The Best Plan of Action_**

_A/N: So I started reading the_ Darkest Powers_ series and I was thinking I loved Derek. He's just awesome. So, I thought this would be an interesting story to write. It's AU, but Chloe, Derek and Simon are still Supernaturals, everyone is still Supernaturals, but the story's different. Some of it will be told by Chloe and some by Derek. It'll probably alternate. I hope you enjoy, and please no flames! I hope I can update often! Please review, it's good to know people like it. If I get 5 reviews, I'll know to continue. Also, I don't own the _Darkest Powers_ series, or _Twilight_. Sorry if I offend lovers of _Twilight_. Kelley Armstrong owns _Darkest Powers_ and Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to _Twilight_. Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm aiming for longer ones later, if people like this one chapter._

**Summary: I stood there, mortified as the doorknob to the bathroom began to twitch. It opened so slowly, that the moment was agonisingly long. When I finally saw who was behind the door, I couldn't say a single word. "Who the hell are you?" Clearly, I was the only speechless person.**

_**Chapter One: Nice Going, Chloe **_

_**Chloe's Point of View**_

I was walking home from school with my friend, Nate, when I passed the set. Not just any set, but the set. The set where they were going to film _Bite Me_, a parody of _Twilight_.

The thing is, I'm not a fan of _Twilight_. Some girls love Edward Cullen and think he's hot, but even though I'm a movie fanatic, I don't do romances. After hearing about it though, I really wanted to see it.

The plot of the film was Eli Cole who was part of the strange family in town. He acted off limits to everyone and he was totally strange. Because of this, he draws the attention of Ella Seagull, who tries to get closer to him. When he starts opening up to her, she begins to realise he isn't who she thought he was. Along with this, she has to deal with her best friend, Jeremy White, who's been showing new emotions towards her.

True, it's sort of cliche, but I think I'd like to see the movie. My dad says I'm going to grow up to be a movie critic one day, but I'm hoping I'll be more of a film director.

I stopped when I saw the set, absolutely amazed they were filming in Buffalo. It was ridiculous. We were a really small town where nothing ever happened and suddenly, a mega Hollywood production was taking place?

"Chloe, we've got math homework to do," Nate said, trying to pull me away. He failed epically because all I did was stare longer.

"Come on Nate, give me five minutes. I want to see the set." I said, taking a cautious step forward. I'm not usually this brave. Normally, I keep to myself, but this was a mega opportunity! I could ask the director how he made all this movie magic and-

"Ready on set in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

At this, I ducked down and scurried across the film lot. Nate was staring at me open mouthed, shocked by my sudden boldness. In all honesty, I was shocked with myself too.

I walked along the side of one of the trailers and smiled. I was on a movie set! I always dreamed of seeing everything behind the scenes, watched all the footage I could get my hands on, and listened to all the commentaries. If there was anything I loved more than watching movies, it was seeing how they were made. To watch the transformation from a green screen to New York city's skies.

"Chloe, get back here!" Nathan hissed, trying his hardest to get my attention. I knew he was worried I wouldn't get home or I would get caught, but I was on cloud nine! This was so cool!

"Wait!" I heard the director say, "where's Souza?" I froze. Who was Souza? If they came looking for him, would they find me?

I quickly went around the back of the trailer and yanked open the door. I slipped inside, and listened to the director through the walls of the trailer.

"Where'd Souza go?"

"Martin, you don't need him for this shot, remember? This is just a shot with Bae. You don't need Souza till tomorrow, remember?" A new voice said, maybe he was the director's second in command.

"Yeah, but I like to keep my eyes on him. He's trouble. He's going to destroy the set one day and we'll never finish this film!"

"Relax Martin, Souza's being kept busy. He minds his own business."

I let out a sigh of relief when I realised no one would come in. I decided to take that time to see the trailer I was in.

I knew that sometimes in the bonus features or interviews of a certain movie, they'd show you the trailers of the main stars. Some people had candy, others had video games, but this was entirely different.

There was a desk and a chair. A Macintosh computer lay on top, along with headphones and an iPod. I got the feeling this person had been listening to music. There were books piled on the desk too, all of which were science and math books. Grade 12 stuff, even some college level things. A serious, hardcore calculator and a few science magazines were scattered on the floor. There was a large green couch which was covered with papers and blankets. There were signs that someone was working hard on something, and a script was lazily thrown on the coffee table. On top of that, there was a mini fridge.

This place looked pretty dirty, but it wasn't the worst I had ever seen. Nate's room was a disaster.

I was about to look around the room more, when I heard the sound of a doorknob move. I froze

Turning slowly, sort of pivoting, I stopped and looked at the bathroom door, which I had totally overlooked.

I stood there, mortified as the doorknob to the bathroom began to twitch. It opened so slowly, that the moment was agonisingly long. When I finally saw who was behind the door, I couldn't say a single word.

_"Who the hell are you?" _

Clearly, I was the only speechless person.


	2. Chloe S-Saunders, You Say?

_**Author's Note: So in this story, Derek has two personalities: Derek Souza, and the Wolf. Let's name him Lupin, cool? In honor of Harry's coolest teacher? Okay, so Lupin thinks in bold, and Derek thinks in italics. The format this chapter is in is that the story is told by Chloe, and then by Derek with some added bits at the end. Tell me if you want me to keep this format. I hope it's pretty in character, but I am going to change Simon up a bit. I do not own the **__**Darkest Powers Trilogy**__**, (I only recently finished reading the series last night. Took me one week to read all three!) I don't own the information given by Derek, (took it from **__**Wikipedia**__**) and I don't own**__** The Big Bang Theory,**__** or Sheldon Cooper. (Even though I know someone who's name is Sheldon).**_

_**Chapter Two: Chloe S-Saunders, You Say?**_

**Chloe's Point of View**

Standing in front of me was a teenage boy of about sixteen. I was shocked to say the least. True, I have seen teenage boys before, Nate's a teenage boy, but I had never seen one like this. He was tall, like six foot something, and has a serious six pack, the kind other girls claimed their boyfriends had, when really, they only had like half this much. Aside from that, he had these really nice green eyes, but his greasy dark hair sort of ruined the effect they had, which fell over them, and the many blotches of acne on his face. Oh yeah and something about him that I had never seen: he was half naked, wearing only a towel.

Who's trailer was I in anyway? I didn't know and from the look on his face, while he didn't look too bad, besides the acne and greasy hair, he was not friendly. His eyes hardened when he saw me and his voice was strong, loud, and forceful.

"Are you deaf?" He asked me, staring at me like I was some slow person. "Can you not hear me? I don't speak sign language, so you'll have to do something else. You know morse code? Maybe Spanish? French? Est-ce que tu parle l'anglais?"

"Y-yes." I answered, though I was stuttering. I know that when I'm angry, nervous or scared, my speech problem tends to come in some more, and I honestly never found myself embarrassed, until now. "I-I'm Chloe S-Saunders."

"Chloe S-Saunders, you say?" He was making fun of my speech problem! Clearly, he wasn't the most polite person in the world, and I had dealt with many rude people who I didn't like, but at this moment, all I could think was: 'Please don't hurt me.' From the look in his eyes, I could tell he could snap my neck like a twig if he wanted to. It wouldn't be too hard for him either. I know that I'm small for my age and he could easily take me.

"Y-you have a problem with that?" I was trying to sound intimidating, however instead, I sounded like a frightened girl who couldn't hold her own against someone else.

"No, not at all," he said with amusement in his eyes. I wanted to hurt him, but I knew that if he had a six pack like that, there was no way I would win in a fight against him. "So tell me, Chloe S-Saunders, what are you doing here?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you in my trailer?" His defensiveness seemed to have vanished slightly, but there was this guarded look in his emerald eyes. However, now he stood in the towel which was wrapped tightly around his waist, as though this was perfectly normal and I was just another friend of his.

"Why w-wouldn't I be?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Because this is a private trailer. No one comes in here except for me, and I like to keep it that way. How'd you- no, what's more important, is _why_ you got in. What are you doing here Chloe S-Saunders?"

"W-well, I was with my friend when I saw the set and I t-thought it would be cool to talk to the director, so I came onto the set and t-then he was shouting for some guy named Souza-" he stiffened at this, but I ignored it, "and he said he didn't want him wandering around. Then I panicked and I sort of ended up in your trailer."

"Huh," he said. "You know what, I think that's a very ridiculous story and I don't believe it," I deflated. I couldn't believe for a second I had thought he'd let me go home free. "However," my ears perked up, "I'll let you stay and I won't tell Martin."

"Thank you so much!" I said, nearly jumping with excitement.

"Not so fast Chloe S-Saunders. You can stay, on one condition."

"Anything!"

"You have to come back here whenever I tell you to and you stick with me."

"What?" I asked, shocked. Did he just basically say I had to come whenever he called? That I would be at his disposal whenever, and wherever he wanted? He had a smug look on his face, like he knew I would reject his proposal. "Okay." I said instead, surprising him and myself.

He was shocked to say the least.

"But, before that, could you put on something decent?"

He suddenly looked down, as though realizing for the first time he was wearing nothing but a towel, and he hurried away to get changed in another compartment of the trailer.

While he was gone, I did another once over of the place. If I looked on the desk, I could see he had been in the middle of homework, it appeared. But if he was sixteen, shouldn't he be doing tenth grade stuff?

After about five minutes, he came back out dressed in jeans and a dark green shirt. He wore black sneakers and a black hoodie which he left unzipped. "Alright," he said, "As of this moment, whenever you are on this set, you are attached to me by the hip. Except for when I'm called to act."

"Okay, fine," I said. "One thing though: do I call you Master, or do you have an actual name?"

"You can call me Derek." He said.

"So, this room of yours, very untraditional."

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking confused, his brow furrowing.

"I mean, most movie stars don't put school work all over their trailers. Normally a game boy or something like that is around."

"If you wanted a game boy, you should've gone to the trailer next door." He said. "Are you hungry?"

"Not so much, you?"

"Something you should know about me Chloe S-Saunders, I'm always, and I mean, _always_, hungry." With that, he walked over to the mini fridge and took out an apple. Taking a large bite out of it, I could've sworn no one in this world could bite as hard as that.

"So, is there anything else I should know about you?"

He grunted and shrugged, laying down on the couch. He grabbed a piece of paper, and began to write numbers all along it. It appeared as though he was trying to solve a math problem. Personally, I thought of him as Sheldon Cooper from _The Big Bang Theory._ He seemed anti-social and incredibly smart.

"Can I ask why you aren't doing tenth grade work?"

"You may, doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Okay." I said. Suddenly, I got an idea. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and drew an upside down L, along with eight spaces. "Can we play a game?"

"No." He said, not once looking up from his sheet of paper. He was clearly focusing really hard. "If six times pi is . . . then the seven goes-" he was muttering under his breath as he scribbled down number after number, making me wonder, when I looked over at his handwriting, if he could've been a doctor.

"What?" He finally said, even though he still hadn't looked up.

"Nothing."

"You're staring at me, what's up?" He said, still not looking up. How did he do that?

"H-how'd you-"

"Doesn't matter. Why are you staring?"

"I want to play a game." I said, smiling slightly.

"I don't play games."

"But I wanna play one!"

"Yes, and while you have to be around me, you don't have to make me do anything."

"Well neither do you." I snapped back.

"Fine." Derek said, "I'll play." I gave him the sheet of paper, which he snorted at. "Hangman, really Chloe S-Saunders? I thought you were better than that." He smirked. "Okay. I'll give it a shot. E."

I took the page back and put it in on the eighth line.

"A."

I put it on the seventh line.

"Simon Bae."

"How'd you do that?"

"It's easy." Derek said. "I've played your game, now will you let me do my homework in peace?"

"Is Simon Bae part of this production?" I couldn't help asking. I thought I saw him at one point during the trailer, but I wasn't absolutely certain. Derek looked familiar too, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"You look like a reasonably smart girl, Chloe S-Saunders. Why don't you tell me?"

"Yes?" He didn't look up. "No?" His brow furrowed, and I sighed. "Maybe?" Derek didn't say anything. Instead, he tapped his notebook, and bit his bottom lip. "I said the right answer at one point, right?"

"Yeah, course."

"But you won't tell me when I said it, will you?"

"Nope."

"You're cruel, you know that, right?"

"I take it your a fan of Simon?" He asked.

"You take it right. I loved that movie, _Alternate Dimension_, where he played a sorcerer who lost his way while going from one place to another, and was then stuck in the dimension where he was doomed to die and he only had a few days before he would end up with the same fate as the other version of himself. That was a wonderful movie, a bit too much romance, what with his best friend totally in love with him, dropping all the hints and the amount of girls he hooked up with, but all in all, it had to be one of his best films."

Derek snorted when I mentioned Simon's role. I didn't get what was so funny, but I figured it was something that was part of Derek's personality. "And it's so great cause he's such a young actor, he's like fifteen, right?"

Derek didn't answer my question. He kept his eyes down and he kept writing in his little notebook.

"Look, I've got math homework to do, so if you don't mind, I'm not going to spend all day staring at you-"

"Go ahead," he said gruffly. "I've got some science to catch up on." He took out a science textbook, and a notepad. I found that the section he was focusing on, was wolves. Interesting.

"So, is that what's happening here? I come to the set when you call, and we do homework?" I asked.

"Well, if you want, we'll do paperwork too." He said sarcastically. "You just so happened to walk in when I was in the middle of finishing-"

"Your shower?"

"Ha ha, when I was finishing my math homework. Once the works all done, you're my personal slave."

"Gee, I can't wait." I said sarcastically.

* * *

**Derek's Point of View**

_What the hell was I thinking? _

Clearly, I _wasn't_. Normally, I am a reasonably smart guy. I can figure out right from wrong and handle bad situations in a split second, but that day Chloe Saunders came into my trailer? I acted so stupid, if I thought back at the moment, I'd not only cringe and deny it was me, but I'd laugh at myself and be disappointed. She's the reason I'm in this mess.

I had gone and taken a shower because frankly, I'll be honest, I knew I needed it. Stupid me, with all these ridiculous conditions. I don't like puberty, in fact, I hate it more than an average guy, possibly because for me, all of puberty is hitting me faster than a car on the speedway. While I was lathering on deodrant, (I go through deoderant like a hoarder runs out of space) an unfamiliar smell hit me.

It smelt strange. It was a mix of grass, metatalicness, leather, and sweat. Not that person's sweat, someone else's sweat. It's weird how I can tell that, but I can. Either way, it was a strange smell, yet it was intoxicating. I knew the grass was probably from being outside and other people's sweat must mean they had worn someone else's clothes, why, I had no idea, but the leather and metal were totally unidentifiable.

I wrapped my towel around myself tighter as the smell got stronger. The back door to the trailer opened and I stiffened.

Someone was in my trailer.

I gripped the doorknob after listening for any sounds of a threat for about five minutes, and then I opened the door.

A girl dressed in a red shirt and paint splattered jeans stared at me, her mouth practically falling open. Her big blue eyes had become wider than they probably already were, and her blonde hair which had red streaks in it, lay slightly in her face from spinning around so fast.

"_Who the hell are you?"_ I demanded.

She stared at me for a good two minutes before I lost my patience, (I have very little to begin with) and snapped at her. "Are you deaf? Can you not hear me? I don't speak sign language, so you'll have to do something else. You know morse code? Maybe Spanish? French? Est-ce que tu parle l'anglais?"

"Y-yes." She said, stuttering. She seemed rather shy and intimidated, though that made sense since I don't look like Mister Friendly. "I-I'm Chloe S-Saunders."

"Chloe S-Saunders, you say?" I couldn't help imidating her stutter. I found it strange though, did she have a speech problem or something? Why did she stutter? I'd understand stuttering when in shock, but at the moment, it made no sense.

"Y-you have a problem with that?" Clearly, she was trying to intimidate me, but all I could do was hold back a laugh and stop my lips from perking up. She looked so funny, trying to hold her own against me as she quivered.

"No, not at all," I said, entertained. "So tell me, Chloe S-Saunders, what are you doing here?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you in my trailer?"

"Why w-wouldn't I be?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because this is a private trailer. No one comes in here except for me, and I like to keep it that way. How'd you- no, what's more important, is _why_ you got in. What are you doing here Chloe S-Saunders?"

"W-well, I was with my friend when I saw the set and I t-thought it would be cool to talk to the director, so I came onto the set and t-then he was shouting for some guy named Souza-" I tried to act nonchalant at the mention of my name, but I'm pretty sure she noticed, "and he said he didn't want him wandering around. Then I panicked and I sort of ended up in your trailer."

"Huh," I said. "You know what, I think that's a very ridiculous story and I don't believe it," I saw the disappointment and fear in her eyes. For some reason, I didn't want her to be scared of me. I decided to humor her. "However," I resisted a smile as her face started to brighten. "I'll let you stay and I won't tell Martin."

"Thank you so much!"

"Not so fast Chloe S-Saunders. You can stay, on one condition."

"Anything!"

"You have to come back here whenever I tell you to and you stick with me."

"What?"

No one in their right mind wanted to hang out with me. Even drunk guys kept away from me. If this girl was forced to hang out with me, she'd leave for sure. While I didn't want her to be scared of me, that didn't mean I wanted her around. "Okay."

Thought s- Wait, _what?_

"But, before that, could you put on something decent?"

I looked down at myself and I realized something I had completely forgotten, being I was only in a towel. Dear God, no wonder she's scared. I'm ugly enough to turn Medusa into stone. I can't help but be embarassed, though I hide it well.

I went to my wardrobe and put on the less disturbing shirt I owned, (one that didn't have an emo saying or a slaughtering weapon, or a wolf on it) and came back out.

"Alright," I said, still slightly in awe of the fact she had agreed to my terms. "As of this moment, whenever you are on this set, you are attached to me by the hip. Except for when I'm called to act."

"Okay, fine. One thing though: do I call you Master, or do you have an actual name?"

I thought about it for a while. What was the danger in her knowing my name? "You can call me Derek."

"So, this room of yours, very untraditional."

"What do you mean?" What was she talking about?

"I mean, most movie stars don't put school work all over their trailers. Normally a game boy or something like that is around."

"If you wanted a game boy, you should've gone to the trailer next door." I said, slightly defensively. Sorry if I don't like people in my territory, even if I _did_ just invite them to spend every day for the next like three months while we film this thing with me. I don't really want to be incredibly terrirotrial, but for me, there are two thinsg that are mine, and stay mine: my food, and my room (or trailer in this case). "Are you hungry?"

"Not so much, you?"

"Something you should know about me Chloe S-Saunders, I'm always, and I mean, _always_, hungry." I walked over to the fridge and took an apple, taking a big bite out of it.

"So, is there anything else I should know about you?"

I grunted shrugged, laying down on the couch. I started doing my math homework almost immediately, however found this was a problem. Her smell was distracting the wolf, and I know that while I shouldn't let it take control, I couldn't resist. The smell was intoxicating, as strange as that sounds.

"Can I ask why you aren't doing tenth grade work?"

"You may, doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Okay." I heard the shuffling of items and suddenly: "Can we play a game?"

"No." I began to mumble as I worked, trying to ignore the wolf's thoughts.

**She's smells really good. **

_Shut up Wolf-_

**Admit it, you like it.**

_No, I don't . How does someone even get metal on their skin and make them seem somewhat like a robot? What if she's a robot?_

**She's not a robot.**

_Why couldn't she be?_

**Robots aren't that pretty.**

_Shut-_

**Fine, but you agree.**

"If six times pi is . . . then the seven goes-" I began to write random numbers so she wouldn't know that I was being distracted. My writing was terrible, as usual, and when I looked back at it, I cringed at how elligible it was.

**She's looking at you.**

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're staring at me, what's up?" I didn't look up, instead I tried to focus because I honestly needed to get this stuff done. It was due tomorrow and slacking off got me to this problem.

"H-how'd you-"

"Doesn't matter. Why are you staring?"

"I want to play a game."

"I don't play games."

"But I wanna play one!"

"Yes, and while you have to be around me, you don't have to make me do anything."

"Well neither do you."

She was presistant and her begging was starting to annoy me. "Fine. I'll play." I looked at the piece of paper she handed me. I snorted. "Hangman, really Chloe S-Saunders? I thought you were better than that." I smirked. "Okay. I'll give it a shot. E."

She took the page and wrote E on the last line.

I have a feeling I know where this is going.

"A."

She put it on the seventh line.

"Simon Bae."

"How'd you do that?"

"It's easy." I said, but I didn't elaborate. "I've played your game, now will you let me do my homework in peace?"

"Is Simon Bae part of this production?"

"You look like a reasonably smart girl, Chloe S-Saunders. Why don't you tell me?"

"Yes?" I said nothing. "No?" I tried to concentrate, but her constant talking was starting to distract me, not as much as her scent, but it was distracting. "Maybe?" I tapped my notebook, and bit my bottom lip, trying to get back in focus. "I said the right answer at one point, right?"

"Yeah, course."

"But you won't tell me when I said it, will you?"

"Nope."

"You're cruel, you know that, right?"

"I take it your a fan of Simon?"

"You take it right. I loved that movie, _Alternate Dimension_, where he played a sorcerer who lost his way while going from one place to another, and was then stuck in the dimension where he was doomed to die and he only had a few days before he would end up with the same fate as the other version of himself. That was a wonderful movie, a bit too much romance, what with his best friend totally in love with him, dropping all the hints and the amount of girls he hooked up with, but all in all, it had to be one of his best films."

I couldn't help but snort at the mention of Simon's role. I mean, come on, Simon, a sorcerer, played a sorcerer. They didn't use many special effects for that film. It was a box office hit, but it wasn't his best film, ironic considering he put the most effort in that one. I think the reason It didn't work out as well as the others was because he never took off his shirt. God, that's all girls care about, isn't it?

"And it's so great cause he's such a young actor, he's like fifteen, right?"

I didn't look up and continued to do my homework. Or, tried to.

"Look, I've got math homework to do, so if you don't mind, I'm not going to spend all day staring at you-"

"Go ahead," I said. "I've got some science to catch up on." I was pretty sure I could focus on my science better than my math. Math was numbers, science was facts and these were the facts I needed to know.

_The __**gray wolf**__or __**grey wolf**__(Canis lupus) is a species of canid native to the wilderness and remote areas of North America, Eurasia, and North Africa. It is the largest member of its family, with males averaging 43–45 kg (95–99 lb), and females 36–38.5 kg (79–84.9 lb). _

"So, is that what's happening here? I come to the set when you call, and we do homework?" She interrupted my reading.

"Well, if you want, we'll do paperwork too." I said sarcastically. "You just so happened to walk in when I was in the middle of finishing-"

"Your shower?"

"Ha ha, when I was finishing my math homework. Once the works all done, you're my personal slave."

"Gee, I can't wait." She said sarcastically.

When the day was over, I told her she could go home, but to be back at set at about eleven. She argued, but I told her tomorrow was Saturday and she had no excuse not to be there.

Simon came into my trailer about ten minutes after she left.

"Hey, you know when I finished my shot me and Victoria had to do a shot. After that, I could've sworn I heard talking coming from your trailer. Where you talking to yourself or something?"

"Or something." I said, playing with a rubrix cube.

"So, what's her name?" Simon asked almost immediately after I answered rather gruffly.

"Who?"

"The girl who you were talking to. Was she hot?"

"She's not the type you go for, if that's what your wondering." I said, "but she's a fan of yours. Oh, and her name's Chloe S-Saunders." It had become a habit in the past two hours to say her name that way. When I did, Simon looked at me strangely. "Chloe Saunders, that's her name."

"Huh," he said. "Cute."

**Back off.**

* * *

**Author's Note Number (#) 2: So here's where I say thanks to those who reviewed, I'll answer any questions asked, alert you if there will be a special contest, (maybe I'll ask for an OC) or I'll ask you some questions on your opinion cause I want to know what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong.**

**So here's what I like about this story: this is my first chapter story, and I've gotten a bigger response to it than anything I've ever written. I was flattered that within the first hour of being posted, I had 3 comments already and each day I came home, I was greeted by two more. So, if you give me like 10 reviews for this next chapter, (I know it's a very large amount to ask) I'll be really happy!**

**Thank you:****_ katgirl, Guest_**** (Sorry I don't know your name),****_ suzi1811, GigglingFanggirl, AwkwardWriter1997, Austin Carlie is my hero,_**** and ****_CatKitty123_****, for reviewing! 7 reviews make me happy! 10 would make me estatic! Is Derek in character? What part of this chapter did you like? What part do you think could be improved? Please don't be harsh!**


	3. Souza On Set!

_Author's Note: Hello, it's Setkia. I did not plan on updating this until I got 17 reviews, but I decided to update early because within the first 2 hours of the past chapter being posted, I got 5 reviews. I'm hoping for 20 by the next chapter at the very least. I do not own __**Darkest Powers,**__ or __**Harry Potter,**__ or __**Twilight**__. Sadly, I do own Martin._

_**Chapter Three: Souza On Set!**_

**Chloe's Point of View**

When I came to the set the next day, Derek greeted me with a gruff "hello" and he ushered me into the trailer. The textbooks had been put away in a half-careless fashion, and now there were chips on the coffee table along with empty cans of soda. Clearly, he didn't care what I thought of his trailer.

"I've gotta be on set today, so you'll spend some time hiding out here." He said, opening his fridge and taking out some strawberries which he quickly swallowed really fast.

"How long are you gonna be needed?" I asked. I wanted to know how long I would be stuck alone in the trailer. From the rules he had laid out, I wasn't allowed to leave without him accompanying me, like I was some sort of troublemaker. Then again, considering this was a _private_ trailer on a _private_ set, I was already breaking some rules.

I remembered the night before during supper when Nate came over. He took a seat next to me, and my dad sat across from us both, my Aunt Lauren sitting next to him.

* * *

_It was dead silent, the only sound being made being someone eating. We had burgers that were pretty soft, so not that much noise was being made. Suddenly, Nate felt the need to speak._

_"So Chloe, what happened at the s-"_

_I shoved one of my fries into his mouth to shut him up. My dad didn't have to know about my escapade to the _Bite Me _set. If I wasn't careful, Aunt Lauren would start asking me questions. I don't think she'd take Derek very well._

_"What Nathaniel?" My dad asked. He's the only one who calls Nate by his full name. And by only, I mean _only_. Not even his _parents_ call him Nathaniel, even when their angry, they call him Nathan. I think it's their way of undoing that horrible full name they bestowed on him. The damage had been done, Nate had practically told my dad about my sneaking onto the set._

_"Chloe wanted to get a closer look at the set of _Bite Me._ We passed it on our way home. Maybe they set it up sometime during lunch cause it wasn't there when we were walking to school."_

_"Chloe?" My dad said, wanting to know my take on Nate's story._

_"Uh, w-well, I was w-wondering if I could t-talk to the d-director. I walked over t-t-there, and I uh, I sorta h-hid behind a bush."_

_"No you didn't, you hid in that-"_

_I kicked Nate underneath the table. No one needed to know about Derek. Derek was my secret._

_"No, Nathaniel, please, continue." Great. The _one_ time my dad was interested in me, it had to be when I wanted it least. Of course that's how my luck worked. _

_"Did you know what Nate got on his chemistry test?" I said, trying to distract my dad from focusing on me. "He nearly failed!"_

_"Do I need to call your mother Nathaniel?" My dad asked._

_I let out a deep breath. Crisis avoided._

* * *

"About an hour, then I take fifteen. I'll come by then." Derek said, taking me out of my memory. What half hour? Oh yeah, an hour on set, then a fifteen minute break where he'd stop by his trailer. "So, just . . . don't destroy the place."

"Really?" I asked, trying not to laugh. He gave me a look that said he was dead serious. "You've got it captain!" I joked. "Anyway, I-"

"SOUZA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

"That's my cue," he said. He began to leave, when I said:

"Bye Derek."

He stopped as though fazed. True, I had been given a name to call him by, but I had never called him that before. His lips drew into a thin line and he nodded in response.

Once the door shut, I began to think. Wasn't Souza, the guy they were looking for, the reason I was here? Wait, so the very reason I had to hide, is the very reason I have to _stay_? Derek Souza. Interesting fact.

I did my homework on the couch and even looked at some of his books. I didn't understand a word of any of his textbooks, and he didn't have a TV. I did look at his homework and try to humor myself by trying to do it, but to me, it was just numbers and letters thrown together.

After about twenty minutes, I became hungry. I opened the fridge to find food, but found all there was, was fruit. I didn't really feel in the mood to chomp on an apple or peel an orange, so I started opening cupboards, trying to find where the food was stashed.

What was it Derek had said?_ "Something you should know about me Chloe S-Saunders, I'm always, and I mean, _always_, hungry._" So he had to have some food _somewhere_. Apparently, it was really hard to find. You'd think a guy so hungry would put his food in an obvious place.

When I finally found the food, it was way too high for me to get it. It's not my fault I'm so short. Blame genetics. I tried to climb onto the counter top to get myself a box of cereal, when I saw something.

A man with a long beard and round spectacles was looking at me. He looked like an evil Dumbledore. With his large eyes, he seemed to speak to me. The image started to waver, and I nearly screamed. The man reached out with his hand, and I let go out the hold I had on the cupboard door. I slipped-

Strong arms wrapped around me. The smell of the forest, damp grass, and slightly fainting deodorant met my nose and I breathed it in. I shut my eyes to savour the smell when I realized that I had no idea who had grabbed me.

Suddenly, I was pushed aside, practically face first into the counter in front of me, and Derek stood there, arms crossed. It was clear that he had come back from his shot. How had he entered and I hadn't heard?

He reached above me and grabbed the cereal, which he gave to me. He didn't even tell me where to find a bowl or spoon. It was like he wanted me to eat straight from the box. He grabbed a diet Seven Up, (though I don't know why he'd need diet if he had a six pack) tossed it back, and swallowed it.

"So, the shoot go well?"

He grunted.

"Well, you need to make your food more available." I told him. "For the scene you did, who do you play?" I couldn't help asking. He looked so damn familiar, but I couldn't put it together.

"Guess."

Everything with him was a guessing game! It was so annoying! "Okay, fine. Eli Cole." He gave me a disbelieving look. "What? You don't think you could be a hot, mysterious guy?"

"Have you seen me?" He paused. "Don't answer that."

"Um, okay. How about . . . Joshua Cole? The new guy in the family?" He shook his head. "I don't know, Jeremy White!" I said, enraged and tired of the stupid guessing game. He crushed his soda can and threw it into the trash, getting a goal, if it had been a game of basketball. I'm going to guess that he was playing Jeremy White. _'Jeremy White? I didn't really figure Derek's the type.'_

"SOUZA GET BACK ON SET!"

He rolled his eyes. "I thought your session was over? You're here early-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Told to take 30. Look, I've gotta go-"

"SOUZA, I'M COMING IN THERE RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!"

Derek groaned. Suddenly, the doorknob to the trailer began to wiggle.

He grabbed me by my arm really rough, and threw me into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Souza, you're wanted on set."

I tried to open the door, but he was blocking it. He kicked the door, as though to tell me to be quiet.

I looked around the bathroom instead. There were like five deoderant sticks in the place, which were sort of scatter around the sink, but that's about as messy as it was. I decided to examine my arm. As I twisted it over to see if there were any marks, I heard:

"Souza, if you have another blow like the one you had earlier, I'll have to talk to Davido-"

Davido? Davido who? What were they talking about? If this was in a film, the heroine could press her ear against the door and listen into the conversation and have the big secret revealed to her through the accidental slip someone made during that conversation. Unfortunately, Derek cut the guy off.

"You have no reason to do that."

"I'll have to tell him about your anger management acting up again. We accepted you onto this set because of your brother, don't think it was because you've got talent, because trust me, you don't. The only reason we haven't fired you yet, is because your brother clings to you and thinks this will be good for you. You'd better straighten up your act, or I'll be forced to do something drastic."

I expect Derek did something to make this guy angry, because the next thing he said was:

"Don't take that attitude with me young man! You listen to me, and you listen to me good, you may be strong for someone of your age, but let's not forget, I'm the one with the power here, I'm the Alpha, and your the Omega. Got it?"

"I know my greek alphabet."

"Just be careful Wolfie, I'm watching you."

When they finished talking, I looked down at my arm. I had lines where his fingers had been, though his nails hadn't dug into my skin. It was going to leave a bruise for a while, probably wouldn't go away for two, maybe three days.

Once I was sure I was okay, I tried to think of why this guy would call Derek Wolfie. When he didn't open the door for about thirty seconds after I was sure the guy had left, I ask, rather timidly: "D-Derek?"

He opened the door and I couldn't help but asked rather bluntly: "What was that all about?"

"I need to get on the set before I get fired," He said, grabbing a script and about to walk out.

"By the way, Simon Bae is on this set." I said, for some reason not wanting him to leave yet.

He raised an eyebrow, as though to say 'oh really?'

"I figured it out. Yesterday, the scene they did included just 'Bae' and it isn't that common of a last name." I smiled triumphantly, knowing I had gotten it right. "Think you could get me his autograph?"

"No." He grumped.

Then he walked to the door, opened it, and left after swiftly slamming it in my face.

* * *

**Derek's Point of View**

"I've gotta be on set today, so you'll spend some time hiding out here." He said, opening his fridge and taking out some strawberries which he quickly swallowed, a handful all swallowed really fast.

"How long are you gonna be needed?"

I thought for a moment. "About an hour, then I take fifteen. I'll come by then." Derek said. "So, just . . . Don't destroy the place." She seemed to come out of a faze because her face portrayed confusion for a second.

"Really?" She asked. She tried to make a horrible joke about me being a captain, but honestly, if you saw me behind a boat's wheel, you'd get sea sick. I can drive a car reasonably well though. "Anyway, I-"

"SOUZA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

"That's my cue," I said. I began to exit when:

"Bye Derek."

I stopped. Normally, I wouldn't be surprised by someone saying my name. I had told her my name, and I had expected her to use it. It wasn't like I thought she'd call me Master or something stupid like that, but the way she said my name-

**Her voice, saying her name, watching her lips form the word, it's just so-**

_Ridiculous? I don't care. It's my name, she'll say it when she wants. She was going to say it eventuallly-_

**Yes, but she said 'bye'. Like she actually cared-**

_No, why would she? I basically robbed her of her weekend-_

**Why did you do that anyway?**

_No reason, felt like maybe-_

**You didn't want to be a lone me? Or maybe you think she's pretty? Or maybe she smells nice? Or maybe-**

_None! Leave me alone Wolf, I've got a shot to do._

I bit my lip, and nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak. I then left the trailer.

"Hey Bro," Simon said the second I left the trailer and began walking to the set.

I nodded in response. So I'm not very social, sue me. But when you grow up like I have and you've got a brother like Simon- well, you don't wan to know. I took my rolled up script out of my back pocket and went over the lines.

"You know," I said, "I can't believe I'm doing this. Acting is your thing, not mine."

"Yeah, but it'll be our thing now!"

"Don't make it sound like we're a couple," I grumbled. "Is Victoria still here?"

"No Derek. She got fired because they realized what a bitch she truly was and decided to replace her with Megan Fox, who you will now make out with on camera. What do you think?"

"A guy can dream, can't he?"

When we got on set, Martin started screaming with his megaphone. I swear, someday I'll just snatch that thing right from under him and scream in his ear for three hours straight. See how he likes it.

"SOUZA! ENRIGHT! ON SET!"

I groaned, and threw my script aside, approaching the proper set, being a forest backdrop.

"Ready Enright?" I asked her, approaching the dark haired girl who was the daughter of Satan and Lillith.

"Actually starting to care Souza?"

"You wish."

I put on a phony smile, which physically hurt. I don't care about all the scientific research on how it takes less muscles to smile than to frown because honestly, it takes more effort for me to even sound happy, never mind look it.

"Alright, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

"So El, tell me what's up," I said, trying my hardest to sound like the concerned best friend Jeremy White was. Thing is, Jeremy isn't real. And adoring feelings for Victoria? Not possible. I swear, not even Satan could like her, and as I said before, he's probably her dad.

"It's nothing Jer-" She's perfect at playing lovesick fool because she actually is one, totally in love with Simon. Not that he gives her a second look.

"Skip the BS, tell me what's wrong."

"It's just, he's so perfect and I'll never get to be even remarkably good enough for him!"

"You'll never be good enough for anybody," I couldn't help the words that slipped out.

"SOUZA!"

"YOU TOTALLY RUINED THE SHOOT!" Victoria screamed at me, getting all up in my face while Martin rubbed his temples. "He's such an idiot, he shouldn't even be on this set! He's too much of a nimrod, he'll never understand it takes real emotion, he doesn't have any!"

"And you have far too many. Stop PMSing, okay?" I snapped. "Stop being such a bitch, and maybe I'll be better- oh wait, that'll never happen. It's physically and psychologically impossible for Victoria Enright to debitch herself!"

"DEREK SOUZA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Okay, take half an hour off, Enright, cool off, find your zen area, your center, whatever, Souza, just go."

I grunted and began to walk around in circles, trying to clear my head. So that isn't the first time I've screwed up a line, but it's not my fault. I mean, no guy on this planet would say those sort of words, never mind to Tori.

I walked into the woods were nearby the set. I needed to take a nice, long walk. I had a bunch of time. Chloe wasn't expecting me for another fifty minutes. The fact is, I'll only get about twenty minutes of filming done today.

I can't believe Simon talked me into working for this stupid company. Why on Earth did he think it was good for me in any way? I mean, sure, it's worked wonders for him, getting schooled on set, having all the fan girls, and he doesn't know that he'll turn into a monster eventually. He gets the Hogwarts powers, and I get the Twilight powers. Just great. I like Harry Potter, unlike Simon, and he prefers Twilight. See how fair that works out?

I was having a slight problem though. Sure, now the bills were being payed, but we hadn't found Dad yet, and Simon was getting sidetracked. I don't even have a good distraction, unlike Simon who's got all the girls. The most I have is a blonde girl held hostage, and I know she doesn't really like being there anyway.

I couldn't focus.

I stormed off to my trailer and when I entered, I found Chloe was stretching, trying to reach a box of Lucky Charms cereal. She suddenly let out a terrified screamed, so I raced to her side the second she started wavering.

I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her to my chest. Her strange metallic scent had lingered and I was still confused on how she got such a smell. She shut her eyes as though she was enjoying herself, and I realized I was.

I pushed her back quickly before she got too close to be disgusted and she pulled away-

**Because you don't want rejection, do you?**

_There's nothing to reject! I didn't offer anything!_

**Yeah, but you wanted-**

_Shut up._

I grabbed the Lucky Charms before she could try that stupid stunt again, and handed them to her. I totally ignored her desire to eat with a bowl, because I could see from the look on her face, she wasn't going to eat from the box like me and Simon.

I grabbed a diet Seven Up, and chugged it all down in about one go.

"So, the shoot go well?"

Did she actually care?

**Course she does-**

_n't. Course she doesn't. I'm practically holding her hostage. She would bolt out of here if she was allowed to. I can't get comfortable because she'll be gone soon-_

**You may as well enjoy-**

_No_.

I grunted in response.

"Well, you need to make your food more available. For the scene you did, who do you play?" I couldn't

She was a relatively smart girl. I said: "Guess."

"Okay, fine. Eli Cole." Me? Play the lead role? Not only does the lead role have to be attractive, like Elvis Presley, sex appeal sort of thing, but he's gotta be really emotional and from my shot, you can clearly tell how high my emotional, sensitive level is. "What? You don't think you could be a hot, mysterious guy?"

"Have you seen me?" I asked, when I decided I didn't want to be put in an even worse mood. "Don't answer that."

"Um, okay. How about . . . Joshua Cole? The new guy in the family?" I shook my head. "I don't know, Jeremy White!"

Hilarious how she got it right when she was clearly guessing off the top of her head. I crushed my soda can and threw it into the trash, getting a goal, if it had been a game of basketball.

"SOUZA GET BACK ON SET!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I thought your session was over? You're here early-"

"Told to take 30. Look, I've gotta go-"

"SOUZA, I'M COMING IN THERE RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Martin screamed.

I groaned. Martin never liked me. Maybe it's because he can tell I'm not really actor material, but either way, he hates my guts. Luckily, the feeling is recoperated. Martin's the director of the film. He thinks he can do whatever he wants just because he carries around a megaphone attached to his hip and belts out: "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Anyone can count.

The doorknob to my trailer began to wiggle.

Did I mention just how much I _hate_ Martin? Geez, why does everyone want to get into my trailer these days?

Grabbing Chloe by her arm, I shoved her into my bathroom, and locked the door from the outside. I pressed my back against it as the trailer door began to open.

"Souza, you're wanted on set."

I grunted, rolling my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt Chloe try to push the door open. I pressed my back against it harder, and hit it with my foot. _Shut up, _I silently prayed.

"Souza, if you have another blow like the one you had earlier, I'll have to talk to Davido-"

"You have no reason to do that."

"I'll have to tell him about your anger management acting up again. We accepted you onto this set because of your brother, don't think it was because you've got talent, because trust me, you don't. The only reason we haven't fired you yet, is because your brother clings to you and thinks this will be good for you. You'd better straighten up your act, or I'll be forced to do something drastic."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't take that attitude with me young man! You listen to me, and you listen to me good, you may be strong for someone of your age, but let's not forget, I'm the one with the power here, I'm the Alpha, and your the Omega. Got it?"

"I know my greek alphabet," I said, biting my tongue not to say something that would make the situation even worse, like swearing in greek at him.

"Just be careful Wolfie, I'm watching you."

When he finally left, I stood there with my back crushed against the door, collecting my thoughts. Okay, so he knew. That was why he hated me. He knew, and he didn't like what he knew. He couldn't just threaten me though. He couldn't give me the pack hieragy talk. I'm not an idiot, in fact, I'm smarter than him! Either way, his little speech was redundant.

"Derek?"

_Dear God, why did I tell her my name? It sounds so . . .what the hell am I thinking?_

**You've gotta let me take over at some point.**

I rolled my eyes, and opened the door. I prayed that Chloe wouldn't put the pieces together and go running away. I'd grown rather fond of her.

**More than fond-**

_Shut it._

"What was that all about?"

"I need to get on the set before I get fired," I said. I grabbed my script and began to leave, when suddenly, she blurted:

"By the way, Simon Bae is on this set."

I raised an eyebrow. Inside, the wolf was fighting with me, or rather, with Simon.

**Back away.**

_She's not mine-_

**But Simon could take away any chance of the even slim possibility-**

_Who says I want her anyway? Why would I want her?_

**Uh, she's pretty, she's nice, she's funny, she's sweet-**

_Okay, I get it. Just, leave me alone._

"I figured it out. Yesterday, the scene they did included just 'Bae' and it isn't that common of a last name." She smiled, knowing she had gotten it right. "Think you could get me his autograph?"

I could, but if I did, I'd lose her no doubt-

Why would I care? I never even had her in the first place! But all the same . . .

"No."

And with that, I slammed the door in her face.

* * *

_Author's Note #2: So here's where I thank you and answer questions.  
Thanks to: __**Devilish Bastard, Guest, Austin Carlile is my hero, Awkwardwriter97, MonkeyAssasin, kaitgirl,**__ and __**Missy**__, for reviewing!  
Questions and Answers:  
__**Devilish Bastard**__: Is Chloe a Supernatural? Well, you should be able to tell by the end of this chapter. If not, yes she is.  
__**Guest**__: Nate, is stated to be Chloe's best friend from her Arts school in __**The Summoning. **__  
Now answer this question, and if you get it right, you might get to be an OC.  
__**How tall is Derek? (I have a specific height in my mind, whoever can get that exact height, gets an OC. In later chapters of course.)**__  
Please fill out this OC form to give in with your answer:  
Full Name:  
Age:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Job On The Movie Set or Role In Derek, Simon, Victoria, or Chloe's Life:  
Relationship With Main Characters:_


	4. Sick?

**_So, Sneaking Into A Movie Star's Trailer Wasn't The Best Plan of Action  
_**

_Author's Note: So I know in this chapter Simon seems a bit like a jerk, but he really isn't. It'll take longer to explain, but I hope you don't hate him. I do not own the **Darkest Powers **series, Kelley Armstrong does, and I am stuck with Martin, as I said before, I hate him. The results of the OC contest will be at the bottom._

**_Chapter Four: Sick?_**

**Chloe's Point of View**

On Sunday, I went to the set once more, as Derek requested. I climbed in the back, and found that he was siting on the couch, his shirt thrown off, leaning over. His greasy hair covered his face as he shook his head repeatedly.

"What?" He demanded.

I jumped. How did he do that? It made no sense. He just knew I was there even when I was as quiet as a feather. "Uh, hey Derek." I said, trying my hardest not to stare at his chest.

He looked up at me, and his mouth nearly fell open.

It was really hot, okay? The sun was out and it was beating on my back, so when I left my house, I was wearing really short shorts, (which I normally don't wear) and a spaghetti strap blue shirt which Aunt Lauren said brought out my eyes. The red streaks were still visible and my converse were tied perfectly.

I didn't understand why he was looking, until I realised something: Derek is a teenage boy. It's only natural for him to-

"Why are you here?" He asked gruffly.

"You asked me to come," I said in reply.

He checked his watch. "It's nine. Don't teens usually sleep in on Sunday? You know, God's day of rest?" I rolled my eyes. Wouldn't a teenage guy be happy to see someone dressed in so little? Of course, I do look so much younger than an average fifteen year old.

"Well, are you Jewish?" He shook his head. "So I'll come whatever day I want to come," I snapped. "You needed on set?"

"Not yet," he muttered, staring back down at the floor.

I came over to him, and sat down. Dropping my bag to the floor, I reached out to touch him, and he flinched away from me. I tried to mask the hurt in my eyes.

"So . . ." I said. "Since you've got nothing for the next while, why don't we do something?"

"Another game of hangman?" He asked, and though I couldn't see him, I could feel the roll his emerald eyes were doing.

"Only if you want to. What do you want to do?"

He looked up at me, as though surprised by my question. He didn't say anything, his lips drawn in a thin line. He looked out at the window behind the couch, and I got the feeling I knew what he wanted.

"You want to go out?" I asked. I felt like a trainer, talking to her dog. He didn't say anything and instead choose to stare at his feet once more. "Look, Derek, I can't do anything if you don't tell me what you want to do."

Derek stood up, and throwing his shirt on, he yanked open the back door. He gave me an annoyed look which clearly said: "Hurry up." I got up and he exited the trailer before me, leaving me to close the door.

"You like the outdoors?" I asked him. I felt like all our conversations today would be one sided. The way he was standing and the way he seemed too alert to be humanly possible, I would say he was nervous, or on edge at the very least.

He walked into the forests nearby the set, and began to take off, running. Besides being taller than me, he was faster. It might have to do with his longer legs, but he ran like death was chasing him. He sped by so fast, I couldn't tell where he was.

I was about to go and look for him, when he passed me. He was running laps around me. I eventually figured out the route. It was a five pointed track, covering about a hundred meters once around. If I actually bothered to map it out, he made the shape of a pentagon. Or maybe it was a pentagram. Either way, it was a five pointed something.

"Hey Derek!" I screamed after about half an hour of this, him having run the route about forty-five times. "Shouldn't you be getting back?" He stopped, and turned to me.

Derek isn't the prettiest looking guy in the world in the first place. I know that, but what I saw nearly made me cringe. His hair was covering his eyes, soaked in a light sweat, (I don't understand how he wasn't passing out from over exhaustion) and eyes were droopy from lack of sleep. His shirt had a few drops of sweat on them and his eyes told me he'd rather not go in and face Martin. He was a mess.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

He looked surprised, when a look of pure conferment rested on his face. He scrunched up his nose, his eyes hardening, then lightening as though having an inner debate with himself. It looked rather strange to witness.

"Fine," he replied finally. "I'm wanted on set in two hours. What do you want to do?"

"Do you have any movies? I noticed your trailer doesn't have a TV,-"

"I have better things to do than to lay around watching films filled with lies-"

"Documentaries aren't lies-"

"They can be staged, as can reality TV shows." He grumbled. "Let's go."

He walked with me back to the trailer and I took this time to look around. When I came on Friday, I was staring at everything very quickly and then had been locked away with Derek. On Saturday I hadn't even left the trailer, but now I was going to take in every part I could.

"SOUZA!" I heard someone say.

Darn it, it's back to whatever room he decides to shove me in again.

This time, he decided the ground is the best place for me. He made me crawl underneath a trailer, and stay there when I saw sparkly pumps approach him. Who was this? His girlfriend?

"Enright," he said through tight lips. Clearly, he didn't like her, so she wasn't his girlfriend. "What do you want?"

"Simon's going on about some girl you were talking to apparently in your trailer?"

"Yeah, so?"

Wait, Derek told someone?

"Well, I'd like to tell you that no matter what you do, hide her from Simon as you may, she'll leave you in a second if she ever finds out the whole truth about you. I mean, besides your obvious flaws, with that acne and the greasy hair not to mention personality that no one could ever stand, and you've got a face only a mother could love, though apparently not, since you are an or-"

Derek's feet pivoted, and I heard a growl. A serious, deep throated, growl. "What do you want Enright? Like you're any better? You're such a bitch, why don't you leave me alone?"

"Just saying, if you think you can keep her, you're fooling yourself." And with that, the girl walked away.

When I crawled out, Derek was fuming. His fists were clenched and his eyes were narrowed on a retreating figure out a girl with long, black hair. His jaw was set and in his eyes, was pure fury.

I slapped him as hard as I could.

"What?" He asked, as though had merely poked him.

"You told someone?" I asked, nearly yelling.

"Keep your voice don't, won't you?" Derek snapped. "And I didn't really. Simon came in and told me he heard me talking to either myself or something. He assumed I was talking to a girl." He grumbled. He opened his trailer door and ushered me inside, slamming it shut. It was clear he was still mad.

He did a once over of my clothes.

"Take a shower. Turn it to the left to make it hot, don't waste the water, my clothes are in the back room, shirts in the second drawer, pants in the third." With that, he opened the door and slammed it shut again.

I watched his retreating figure as he went onto the set, being bombarded by a bunch of stage crew who he really didn't want to talk to. I saw him push them off, and then decided I did need a shower.

When I looked in the bathroom mirror, I saw my face was smudged with dirt and my clothes were covered in mud. I wouldn't be able to wear these clothes again until I got them washed.

I went into the back room and found a punching bag, a highboy, stacks of books, and even a flashlight, but no bed. It seemed as though he slept on the couch. I opened the second drawer and took out a light blue shirt and judging by it's size, I wouldn't need any pants. I could put on my same undergarments though.

I went into the bathroom, locked the door, placed the neatly folded blue shirt near the sink, slipped out of my clothes, and turned on the water. I turned it so it was a little over midway to the left, then waited, feeling it until it got to a good temperature before getting in.

I washed away all the dirt and grime, and that's when I allowed me thoughts to corner me. Derek wasn't a bad guy. I knew that. Sure, he was rough around the edges, but he was giving me hospitality and he hadn't told anyone yet, but that's all he did. He made sure I was fed, that I was kept hidden, and then went on with his life.

Why would he ask me to be here so constantly if I never really did anything around him?

I realized I was wasting water, and slipped out of the shower. I turned off the water and putting on my undergarments, I slithered into the blue shirt.

When I was finished, I took out my homework and went to do it in the main room. When Derek came back in, he looked at me for a moment in shock, and after that passed, the sides of his lips began to curl, but they quickly fell.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said. "Nothing at all."

But I could tell he didn't look that good. In fact, he looked like he was getting rather sick. "Do you want a Tylenol?"

"Had four," he said. "I'm fine," but I knew he was lying.

* * *

**Derek's Point of View**

On Sunday, I asked Chloe to come once again. I knew she was going to be in school as of the next day so I wouldn't get to see her as often until five days passed. It wasn't that I'd be lonely because I did have Simon, but I also had the wolf, and he wasn't much fun, not to mention horrible company.

Before she came, I felt this sudden serge of nausea. The whole trailer began to swirl before me and I couldn't really focus. My mind was spinning and my balance was slowly disappearing. I had to shut my eyes to stop myself from hurling. Pleasant image, isn't it?

I threw off my shirt, feeling incredibly hot, and I sat down on the couch to stop the spinning. In order to make my head stop hurting, I started rubbing my temples, leaning over, as a pain in my stomach began to register in my brain.

I heard her come in, as quiet as she thought she was, when you have specially heightened senses, even when you make as much sound as James Bond, you will be heard. By me at least.

"What?" I asked, trying my hardest not to speak too much.

I could feel the trailer shake slightly as she jumped in surprise. So I seem like a stalker or something whenever she's around, but hey, it's not my fault. Her smell is incredibly strong. "Uh, hey Derek."

I looked up at her.

_Stop staring. It's rude._

**Since when do I care about manners?**

_Now you're ogling, you'd better quite it-_

**Why? It's like a show!**

_You're staring at her like she's some prostitute-_

**And that's a problem?**

_YES!_

She was dressed in really short shorts and a spaghetti strap blue shirt. I nearly let out a groan. I'm only human!

**What am I? Non-existent?**

_In a perfect world._

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"You asked me to come," she said simply.

I checked my watch. "It's nine. Don't teens usually sleep in on Sunday? You know, God's day of rest?"

"Well, are you Jewish?" I shook my head. "So I'll come whatever day I want to come. You needed on set?"

"Not yet," I said, staring back down at the floor. I'm hoping that I don't see anything that'll make this puberty thing worse, then again, nothing can make it better, unless of course, I could control puberty.

She dropped her bag on the floor and came over to sit near me, but I moved away. If she came any closer, I could not be held responsible for my actions.

"So . . ." She said. "Since you've got nothing for the next while, why don't we do something?"

"Another game of hangman?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Only if you want to. What do you want to do?"

She wanted to know what I wanted to do? That had never happened before. Sometimes Simon would ask, but usually, we'd end up doing whatever he wanted. My lips drew into a line without my noticing.

Why would she ask?

**Because she cares?**

_Keep saying it like that, and I might just believe you._

**Why don't you?**

_Because it's not possible. This isn't Disney._

**But what if-**

_Things don't work like that, especially not in my life._

I stared out the window to see the woods that are nearby the set. I swear I nearly whimpered. I mean, when I train for fights scenes, I get exercise, but with the stupid wolf in me, throwing punches at a bag that can't fight back isn't enough.

"You want to go out?" I stared at the floor again. I'm sure she wouldn't want to go out. The teens these days spend all their time on their phones, she wouldn't want to go out. I didn't really want to hear her reject my idea. "Look, Derek, I can't do anything if you don't tell me what you want to do."

I stood up, not daring myself to believe it, and slipped on my black shirt. I opened the back door, and gave her a look that told her I wasn't going to wait around. I was going to do what I wanted and she would come, or she wouldn't.

**You want her to come.**

_Well, her company would be nice-_

**Not like that, I meant-**

_Does puberty have an off switch?_

**No. Not unless you can control puberty.**

_Why is it that my wolf mind is more of a pervert than my own?_

**I don't know, blame canine instinct.**

Fighting the wolf, I marched out, leaving her to close the door.

"You like the outdoors?" She asked me.

She probably felt like she was talking to a dog or something. Like all conversations she had with me around would be mostly one sided. I had the feeling she was right because if I let myself open my mouth, maybe the wolf might let things slip.

After Martin's speech yesterday, I know he knows. I'm sort of paranoid now. I don't know where he is or what he's going to do. From what I heard him say, I would say he was one of the wolf's kind.

**Aren't I a part of you?**

_An annoying part I wish would die._

I walked into the forest, quickly and swiftly, leaving her in the dust. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much when she decided to go on her own. Or maybe she actually wanted to be with- no, best not be optimistic. It never ends well for me.

I began running, taking a course that made a pentagram, running it a couple of times. I think she got bored of watching me run around in circles, but the possibility of her actually understanding my course? Doubt she'd understand why I always run the same route.

"Hey Derek!"

**God, her voice-**

_-Is just another one I'll hear in my life. It's like Dad's, I have it for a while, I depend on it, and then it goes away. She's only here as long as we're filming._

**Unless she decides to stay after three months-**

_That'll never happen-_

**Why you so hard on yourself? I have to hear your depressing teenage thoughts all the time. Why on Earth can't you be a normal, happy, teenager who's devil-may care attitude attracts girls and makes them happy?**

_Because you've ruined my life._

**Harsh**.

"Shouldn't you be getting back?"

I stopped and slowly turned to her. I didn't really want her to see me after that running. I know I look like a mess, that I'm not that attractive in the first place so why on Earth would it look better if I was sweating? I know it works on some girls, but Chloe isn't like most girls.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

_There she goes again, confusing me. Why can't she just straight forward tell me she doesn't like me and everything is forced so I can get on with my miserable existence?_

**Because she might actually care.**

_No, she doesn't-_

**Let yourself think that for once, she does. Let yourself think she genuinely wants to know that you're okay. She cares about your well being and hopes that you're healthy. She likes you and enjoys your company. She adores having you around and loves your strange bipolarness, and she dreads when the three months will be over, but she knows she'll be back after them, if just to see you again. Did you do that?**

_Yeah**.**_

**How'd it feel?**

_Awful**.**_

**What do you mean 'awful'?**

_Well, I can imagine it all I want, the feeling is wonderful, but then it crashes and I know she'll never like me like that. That thinking that way will end with heartbreak and disaster and I'll be ruined for life, if you haven't already done that yet. The thought of her actually liking me is wonderful, but then I settle into reality and I know it'll never happen. To see what you want, to see it so vividly and know it'll never happen is far more depressing than anything._

**Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine?**

I then realized she was still expecting an answer, so I finally said: "Fine." I immediately changed the subject though, "I'm wanted on set in two hours. What do you want to do?"

"Do you have any movies? I noticed your trailer doesn't have a TV,-"

"I have better things to do than to lay around watching films filled with lies-"

"Documentaries aren't lies-"

"They can be staged, as can reality TV shows." I grumbled. "Let's go."

"SOUZA!"

I grabbed her arm and pushed her underneath a trailer, hopefully Raechelle will never know.

"Enright," I managed through tight lips, staring with pure hatred in my eyes at the diva queen of diva queens. "What do you want?"

"Simon's going on about some girl you were talking to apparently in your trailer?" She said, putting a hand on her hips, like she ruled the bloody place.  
"Yeah, so?" I said, trying to play it off. I can't believe Simon couldn't have kept his mouth shut! Wait, actually I can.

"Well, I'd like to tell you that no matter what you do, hide her from Simon as you may, she'll leave you in a second if she ever finds out the whole truth about you. I mean, besides your obvious flaws, with that acne and the greasy hair not to mention personality that no one could ever stand, and you've got a face only a mother could love, though apparently not, since you are an or-"

_I know that that already._

I growled, the wolf taking over momentarily. I hate losing control, but Victoria is the one exception. She's just so annoying that I'll do anything to stop her from speaking. I mean, I know my flaws and I point them out to myself, I feel bad enough, but then she has to go and continue on about them? "What do you want Enright? Like you're any better? You're such a bitch, why don't you leave me alone?"

"Just saying, if you think you can keep her, you're fooling yourself." She walked away, leaving me with the desire to rip out her ribcage, (because I doubt there's a heart underneath it all) and feed it to Martin.

When she crawled out from under the trailer, she slapped me in the arm. I'm sure it must have hurt, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"What?" I asked.

"You told someone?" She screamed.

"Keep your voice down, won't you? And I didn't really. Simon came in and told me he heard me talking to either myself or something. He assumed I was talking to a girl." I grumbled and yanking open the door, and pushing her into the trailer, I slammed the door shut.

I looked at her clothes. I couldn't believe that with her covered in dirt and her blonde hair looking so out of place amongst the dark colors, she still looked be- better then Simon after he showered for forty minutes.

"Take a shower. Turn it to the left to make it hot, don't waste the water, my clothes are in the back room, shirts in the second drawer, pants in the third." I then opened the trailer door and slammed it shut.

Once I was out, I leaned against the trailer.

What the hell was I doing?

_You can't let her take over like that. You just gave her access to your bathroom. What's next? The key to the trailer? A shotgun to put a bullet through your head?_

**Why are you so negative?**

_Well, I've hardly had anything to be positive about._

**Well-**

I stopped arguing with myself when the throbbing came back. I quickly went to Simon's trailer, and raided his cupboard of Tylenol. Taking four, I gulped then down in one shot.

"Dude? What are you doing here?" Simon asked me, entering his trailer.

It seems that as of late, everyone is in everyone's trailer.

"You told." I said.

"What?"

"You told the bitch."

"Derek, she has a name-"

"Yeah, a dead queen's name yet she thinks she owns the damn place." I scoffed. "Why'd you tell?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal, I mean, it was just a girl, right? So you had someone over, the worse thing that could happen would be-"

"Martin would kick me out, then she'd get in trouble whilst you go on with your merry life?"

"Derek, you know I don't think that-"

"Simon you hook up with girls all the time and everywhere you go, someone takes a picture. You've become famous in the film industry, but here's what I'm wondering: what happened to being famous in the son industry? What happened to being Dad's favorite? What happened to looking for Dad? I thought you said this showbiz was as a side thing, so you could get money to move around and you wouldn't be held back because of the lack of cash in your pocket. Well, congratulations, you're a billionaire, and now Dad's still as missing as he was three years ago, and do you even give a damn? I don't think so-"

"Derek, listen to me," Simon said, "I know that you want Dad back, and so do I, but I can't just jump in there without a plan-"

"BS! With the three years you've used to make your name famous, I've come up with five plans per dollar you make. And you don't listen to the plans, do you? You say: 'One more day Derek, then we'll be out finding Dad.' Well, it's been 1095 days, and we aren't any closer-"

"Derek, it's just-"

"Show business has changed you, hasn't it?" I said. "You wouldn't even care if Dad came walking through those doors, because you'd still have your money and you know Dad wouldn't approve of you putting your face out in the public, so he'd force you to stop acting. Well, you're doing a great job acting now, like you even care, they must be paying you loads!"

"DEREK!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out, slamming the door behind me.

When I entered my trailer, Chloe was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, lying on her stomach, in my blue shirt that went past her knees on her. Her smooth legs flew in the air as she chewed on the tip of her pencil while doing her homework.

I nearly smiled, but I quickly stopped.

"What's up?" She asked me casually, like I wasn't a teenage boy who really shouldn't be having the thoughts running through my mind.

"Nothing," I said. "Nothing at all."

From all the yelling I had done, my face looked red and I was ready to hurl.

"Do you want a Tylenol?"

"Had four," I said.

_How am I doing? Well, I'm a werewolf and have a split personality disorder, I've got the urge to touch you, you smell really, really good, you're making me forget one plus one, my brother's being a total asshole, my dad's been missing recently, and I'm as sick as a dog._

"I'm fine."

**Liar.**

_Author's Note #2: Here's thanks to: **Devilish Bastard, MonkeyAssasin, GigglingFangirl, CatKitty123, Austin Carlile is my hero, Guest 1, Guest 2, LovelyUnderland, AwkwardWriter 1997, suzi1811, Stargirl640, Cronadian1551, Guest 3, emily,** and **Guest 4** for reviewing. Now here's the answers to questions, and then we'll get to the whole OC contest._

_**MonkeyAssasin**: Chloe's dad and Aunt Lauren aren't going to be put into the story too much, maybe they'll be in 4 chapters at most._

_**suzi1811**: I hope I answered your questions about Simon, but they aren't really answered. I'm thinking of doing a chapter with Simon and Victoria's Point of Views at one point, should I?_

_**Guest 4**: No, she doesn't smell like metal because of that, but don't worry about her and Simon dating, it won't happen._

_Now here's the thing about the OC contest, the one who guessed it right, CatKitty123, said they don't really want an OC, so I'm giving you a new challenge. So, I think Derek is 6'6, and here's the question, if you can answer it, then you'll be the new OC! The form is on the past chapter. So, the question:_

_**In this chapter, Derek makes a somewhat reference to a book series. Tell me the name of the book series, and which book in the series. (Hint, it's about when he talks about puberty.)**_


End file.
